vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordekaiser
Summary The vicious wraith hue hue hue Mordekaiser es numero uno is among the most terrifying and hateful of spirits that haunt the Shadow Isles. Entombed in ancient armor, the Master of Metal is said to be the first of the unliving, a revenant who existed even before the Shadow Isles were wrought. His twisted soul thrives on his own suffering, as well as the anguish he inflicts upon others. Those who dare face Mordekaiser in battle risk a horrific curse: he enslaves his victims' souls to become instruments of destruction. Mordekaiser is a being of pure, living agony on a mysterious dread quest. It is said that he was the first of the undead, existing before the Shadow Isles were a whispered threat. His true name and past lost to history, Mordekaiser is feared for his grim manipulation of pain – both his own, and that of others. Anguish fuels and sustains him, serving as his last connection to life, as well as his most effective weapon. In his enigmatic hunt, he's proven no one is safe, for even the most courageous souls have surrendered their secrets in his grasp. One girl witnessed and survived an encounter with pain's paladin. Late one night, the young mage-in-training was awoken by the sound of her master's tortured screams. Overcoming her fear, she charged into the library to find it a shattered ruin. There, she saw a hulking figure clad in a suit of armor that seemed fused to his body. It was clear the grim intruder was looking for something, and was displeased with the results. At the center of the once-majestic chamber, the armored fiend clutched her teacher's broken form. She overheard her master's final words – that he would die before he would give up his secrets. Mordekaiser laughed and said that even death was no escape, then snapped the master's neck with a sharp crack. Moments later, the horrified girl witnessed her master's spirit torn from his body. As if under some dark compulsion, the shade began to reveal all to his torturer and executioner. The girl fled, living to tell her story – should Mordekaiser come for you, even death itself will not keep you from his iron reach. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-B, (7-C with Dragon Force) Name: Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely over 4000 years old, older than the Shadow Isles) Classification: Revenant (Formerly Human), Guitarist for Pentakill Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Immortality (Type 7), Occasionally breaks the fourth wall, Can spread incurable diseases through touch, Can absorb the negative emotions of others to increase his power, as well as the memories of people he kills, Soul Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Dark Magic, Skilled heavy metal musician [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] City Block Level (Equal in power to Hecarim), Town Level with Dragon Force, Likely much higher with Children of the Grave (Varies with the power of the soul he enslaves) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Superhuman (Can effortlessly wield a giant steel morningstar with one hand) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class MJ (Can easily shatter massive boulders with his morningstar) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, At least Building Level(Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) , likely higher Stamina: Very high, likely endless due to being a living suit of armor Range: Extended melee with Morningstar, Several meters with spells Standard Equipment: Morningstar, "Numero Uno" (An indestructible axe guitar), Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Shield, Mercury's Treads, Trinity Force, The Black Cleaver, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Relatively high Weaknesses: Each spell cast harms him slightly, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Mordekaiser hits the opponent with his Morningstar. Augmented by Mace of Spades. Iron Man: Mordekaiser shields himself for 12.5% of the damage dealt by his abilities, doubled to 25% against enemy champions and capped at 25% maximum health. Siphon of Destruction also generates an additional bonus per enemy champion hit. Iron Man's shield decays at a rate of 1.5% base health per second. Mace of Spades: Mordekaiser's next three basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, with each subsequent attack dealing a multiple of the previous attack's bonus damage. Mace of Spades resets Mordekaiser's autoattack timer. Harvester of Sorrow: For 4 seconds, Mordekaiser and the target allied champion gain 75 bonus movement speed when moving towards each other. When near enough to each other, each deal magic damage every second to nearby enemies for the duration, which stacks in overlapping zones. Reactivating Harvester of Sorrow consumes both zones to cause them to instantly deal magic damage to the three nearest enemies, healing both Mordekaiser and his ally for 33.3% of the damage done, tripled to the full damage against champions and monsters. Siphon of Destruction: Mordekaiser deals magic damage to all enemies in a cone in the target direction. Children of the Grave: Mordekaiser curses the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage and healing for the damage done. He then applies the same effects to the target again over the next 10 seconds. If Mordekaiser's team scores a takedown on a cursed enemy, he temporarily enslaves their soul as a controllable ghost with bonus stats. While the ghost is active, Mordekaiser gains 25% of target's bonus health, which does not enhance the ghost's bonuses, and 30% of target's AP. *'Dragon Force:' Mordekaiser's basic attacks and abilities curse the Dragon for 10 seconds. Enslaving the Dragon activates Dragon Force, which disables Children of the Grave while it remains active and kills Mordekaiser's current ghost. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Metal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic User Category:Sadists Category:Musicians Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Undeads